Magenta and Riff Raff: I love you
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Tittle is kinda rubbish, not my strong point. I DO NOT own any of the characters or The Rocky Horror Picture show. Magenta and Riff Raff tell us how much the other means to them. Please R&R :-)


My beautiful sister Magenta, I love her so much, I love her way more than I really should, well on the planet earth. On the planet I come from it is normal to be in love with a relative. If you asked me what I love about her I couldn't pick just one thing I don't even know what I love about her, just her in general; her cold pale skin, her fiery hair, the perfect lips that are soft to kiss and desirable to look at or maybe her precious big eyes. To me my sister, Magenta is perfect and I wouldn't change her for anything, I'd rather the master whipped me a thousand times than change the way my sister is. I watched her earlier today mopping up the floor, I don't think she knew I was there, she looked peaceful, not happy but then again not sad she just looked calm and relaxed. This planet might be growing on her, I know she wants to go back home but I think she might actually enjoy being here sometimes, She has her groupie friend, Columbia, She is one of the only earthling that I can stand, I thank her for comforting my sister, Columbia will sometimes rub her feet or run her a hot bath if she has had a long day, they talk to each other about... Well I don't know... Female stuff I can imagine. Magenta tells me not to worry about her, but I can't help it, I know how painful it can be if the master gives me a whipping but if he did so much as lay a finger on my sister, well a painful finger, I would literally kill him. I don't mind so much if he pleasures her because I like to know that she is being loved even if it's not by me, I don't mind sharing her for a little while but when she's away for more than a few hours I start thinking that she might not come back or she won't love me the same. I love her with all my heart and soul, I remember dancing with her on the shores of Transsexual with the moons beaming down on our smiling, happy faces, Oh how beautiful those times were with the purple and orange skies and shimmering silver seas and my beautiful, happy sister in my arms. We will return to our planet one day and dance again... Heck we'll even do the time warp again and laugh and sing till our hearts are content. I wish I could tell Magenta how much she means to me but I just simply can't describe what she does to my heart or my brain, so I just show her with my actions like the times that I caress her body or stare into her big eyes sometimes I even tidy up our room for her and cook her a meal, I may not be the greatest chef but I try and I know she appreciates it. Magenta my love... You mean so much to me.

My handsome brother Riff Raff, I love him to pieces, more than anything on any planet. He means so much to me and if I didn't have him I wouldn't know what to do. He's looked after me since I was a child, holding me in his arms when something went wrong. H e gets jealous easily but that just means he cares. I do love him even if I am known to make love with others... It's not the same he's much more pleasurable than Frank or Columbia or anyone for that matter. He knows me so well, he can tell if I'm sad, happy or even scared but he always knows how to make a smile appear on my face maybe by stroking my hair or kissing me passionately. My Brother loves me and I love him nothing will ever come between us. I just hate seeing him look so sad on this planet... Well he isn't sad all the time sometimes he just looks sad what I mean is I hate seeing him run down because none of us really actually dislike earth, it can be a beautiful place we just don't particularly like being treated like filth by the master; Prince Frank, I hate the way he hits him with that awful whip until he cries for mercy or the way he wants a threesome with Riff Raff and I, now I don't mind too much if it's Columbia and I he wants to do it with because that way we all have a bit of cheeky fun. Sometimes when Riff and I are alone I play music in our room and we dance just the way we used to on the shores of Transsexual; spinning around and falling while he catches me in his arms then we fall onto bed and make love till we pass out or sometimes until the morning sun shines through our little window that we always try to keep hidden behind a pair of curtains. I like to lay in his arms and talk about stuff... Like what might be in our future or what we would be doing on Transsexual. I really really love my Riff Raff so very much and I know that he knows. If I could spend the rest of my life huddled in his arms I wouldn't mind one bit. Riff Raff I love you too much for words please don't ever let that slip your mind, my darling.


End file.
